


Ace Does Care

by Pound67



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Big Brothers, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Happy, Headcanon, Little Sisters, Meet the Family, Minor Violence, Not Incest, OC, OCs - Freeform, Other, Random - Freeform, Sad, Short, Short Story, Sweet, Violence, Violent, close family, fam - Freeform, fam bonding, famheadcanon, hc, headcannon, shortstory, sister angst, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pound67/pseuds/Pound67
Summary: Amelia gets hurt.Ace gets angry.Amelia comes home injured, and Ace won't stop until the person who did this pays.





	Ace Does Care

HC that one day, Amelia comes home from school with a busted lip and Ace is sitting on the couch watching Cops, and he turns around and is about to ask why she's home so early, then he sees her lip and he just gets up really fast and is in front of her in the blink of an eye and he just looks at the cut, then growls out "where were you"  
And Amelia knows lying won't help so she just weakly says "school"  
And Ace is out the door with his keys before she can blink, and he drives off on his bike while breaking every speeding law ever.  
And Cody comes and sees Amelia standing in the doorway and he notices her lip, and he just gently tugs her to the couch then goes and gets his keys and tells Amelia to stay there, then he's gone too,  
And Amelia just sits on the couch watching Cops numbly

Meanwhile Ace is at the school and it doesn't take very long to find the kid that hit his sister so he drags the kid outside and starts beating the shit out of him

Cody calls Lucas and tells him that Ace is somewhere at the school, and Lucas is like "I know." because he can hear the fighting  
And Lucas is pushing through the crowd, trying to get to Ace so he doesn't beat the poor boy to death, and he's finally in front of Ace, and he just jumps on him and Ace doesn't stop and there's blood everywhere and the kid is unconscious, and Ace won't stop and he needs to stop before he kills the little boy.

Then Codys' running through the crowd and he yanks Ace off the half-dead kid and they drag him back to the car and Cody has to knock him out to get him to stop struggling.

They get home, and Ace wakes up and they all walk into the house completely exhausted, and Amelia's sitting in the exact same spot, and when she turns he head and sees Ace, and notices the bloody knuckles, she bursts into tears and runs to Ace and hugs him and beats his chest and sobs because she knew this would happen, and why didn't she try harder to stop Ace from leaving?  
And she can't stop crying, so Ace just hesitantly wraps his arms around her tinny body, around his sister. And now his eyes are watering and he's appologizing over and over and now they're both crying and hugging and Cody goes to the kitchen to make sandwiches and Lucas goes to set up a movie and then the entire fam is squished onto the couches watching the Lion King, and Amelia falls asleep on Ace, and not even a minute later, Ace is leaning on Amelia, snoring. And Cody smiles because he loves his kids so frikin' much and eventually they all fall asleep

And in the morning, Ace sneaks away to scrub the blood off his hands and he turns to dry them off, and Amelia's standing in the doorway, eyes watering, and she just soundlessly walks over and wraps her skinny arms around him, and holds on for dear life, and they stay like that forever, and Lucas stops short when he's about to go in the bathroom, and he raises his eyebrows then just, backs away slowly.

At breakfast, Amelia sits next to Ace and they bump shoulders and make snide remarks and friendly banter, and everyone peretends not to notice but they're all smiling  
And and of course, the conversation turns to everyone else, and ends with Cody yelling at them not to throw food at each other before school and they're all laughing and everyone's happy,  
And my god, Cody loves his family.


End file.
